Home
by BaekHoney17
Summary: -CHAP 2 IS UP- "hiduplah.. hiduplah lebih lama byun baekhyun.. apapun yang terjadi aku akan membantumu untuk.. hidup lebih lama"-chanyeol / "aku.. aku.. mengandung anakmu chanyeol-ah," –baekhyun / "jangka umur baekhyun hanyalah 6 bulan" YAOI / BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK / MPREG / ANGST/ BoysxBoys / RnR pweaseuuu :33
1. Chapter 1

home

Length : 2 shoot

Genre : Mpreg, Angst, Comfort, romance, dan temukan sendiri :v

Rate : M(muda) :v, T+ ding

_~~~home~~~_

_"Dan terkadang aku pun berfikir, Tuhan pun sangat mencintai byun baekhyun ku ini. __Karena dalam waktu cepat.. Tuhan akan mengambil baekhyun untuk.. __Pulang.." –chanyeol_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"Tepat 8 bulan yang lalu dia mengidap sebuah penyakit yang benar benar ganas. Baekhyun mengidap kanker otak ini memang terdengar umum, tapi kanker yang baekhyun idap memiliki sel kanker yang berkembang sangatlah cepat, "_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"1 lagi park chanyeol, namun di balik ini.. baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang.. tidak semua pria memilikinya, bisa di bilang ini sebuah anugrah"_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"hiduplah.. hiduplah lebih lama byun baekhyun.. apapun yang terjadi aku akan membantumu untuk.. hidup lebih lama"_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"aku.. aku.. mengandung anakmu chanyeol-ah," –baekhyun_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"jangka umur baekhyun hanyalah 6 bulan"_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"selamat ulang tahun, suamiku"_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"setidaknya biarlah dia lahir.. aku sangat mencintai seseorang yang kini menetap di perutku"_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"nama apa yang cocok untuk anak kita baek?"_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"sehun-ah, park sehun"_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"chanyeol-ah, aku.. lelah.. aku ingin.. 'pulang' sungguh"_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"kau sudah berjuang baek, untuk 4 tahun ini untuk seluruh hidupku, aku tidak pernah menyesal karena mencintaimu, aku benar benar mencintaimu,terimkasih telah memberi kehidupan yang mulia.._

_" untuk sehun"_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"appa, dia eommaku? Mengapa dia cantik sekali?"_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_"dia berbaring disini.. di bawah pohon dan batu nisan ini sehun-ah sayang"_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

Teasernya dulu yaaa readers sayang/? :333 hapus atau lanjut? :o

Eotte eotte? Kalau reader emang tertarik ama teaser ini berikan apresiasinya yaaah :3

Bacon bakal lanjut ceritanya kalau emang minat dari reader banyak hehe, see you on next chap :33


	2. Chapter 2

Author : BaekHoney17

Length : 2 shoot (entahlah sepertinya bakal melenceng -_-v)

Genre : Mpreg, Angst, Comfort, romance, dan temukan sendiri :v

Rate : M(muda) :v, T+ ding

**Warning : YAOI (boys love), no bash x flame, MPREG, typo(s), etc**

Bacotan authornya nanti aja yah kalau RnR nya banyak biar greget :v langsung cuss/? Aja ke ffnya reader sayaaang (titik dua bintang) happy read all *salam kecup/?

Chanyeol pov

'

'

'

'

'

'

19 desember 2012, 23:00 p.m

Musim dingin pertama di korea, tepatnya malam ini di sertai gembara angin yng berhembus pelan namun menusuk ketulang, lantas diriku reflek merapatkan rengkuhan lengan ku ketika sosok rapuh ini menggidikan bahunya dengan pelan, ku rasa angin malam ini begitu mencintai sosok rapuh ku hingga berungkali dirinya mengidikan bahu dan menggumamkan namaku lirih disertai ulasan senyum hangatnya. Bahkan aku menjadi bingung sendiri, senyumannya mampu membuat diriku hangat di detik itu juga namun itu berbanding terbalik dengannya.  
dengan perlahan dapat kurasakan lengannya menggerayangi punggungku dan terakhir jemari lentiknya ia mainkan di helaian brunetteku, lantas ku tersenyum dari caranya memanjaku walau hanya sekecil ini tapi percayalah.. aku suka moment seperti ini.. dan terlebih lagi.. aku amat mencintai Byun BaekHyunku. Orang yng sudah ku tetapkan sebagai nyawaku, terdengar berlebihan memang tapi beginilah kenyataannya.

"chanyeol.. dingin hehe"

lirihnya bergetar namun seulas senyum masih tercetak jelas di bibir plumnya, lantas ku mnarik selimut lebih tinggi lagi hingga menutupi lehernya, dan perlahan ku kecup plum miliknya.. benda yng memiliki candu terbesar dalam hidupku percayalah benda ini tak pernah terasa hambar meskipun berapa kali ku 'icipi'. Namun karena cuaca yng cukup dingin itu menuntun baekhyun untuk merubah kecupan manis itu menjadi ciuman manis nan lembut yng menimbulkan sensasi hangat untuk ku dan dirinya. Ciuman yang menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain.. aku menyukainya.

"saranghae.. byun.. baek.."

"eumh.. na- nado chan..yeol-ah"

Sahut baekhyun di sela sela ciuman hangat kami,

untuk moment moment manis seperti ini, aku berharap kepada sang pencipta agar keinginnanya ingin pulang itu benar benar hilang untuk sejenak.

yeah, pulang..

_*When everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not_

_Come along with me_

_This was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me*_

_Home – Michael buble_

* * *

20 desember 2012, 07:00 a.m

Rata..

samping kiriku rata,

aroma biji kopi di pagi hari.

yaps seperti biasa, itu kebiasaan baekhyun ku di pagi hari ketika dia merasa kedinginan, dengan kantuk yang setengah mengusai kondisi fisiknya dia bahkan rela membuat secangkir kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, meskipun jangka waktu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya hanyalah sebentar.

lantas ku bangkit dari tempat tidur, yeah kantuk masih mengusai fisikku bahkan mataku rasanya sangat sulit untuk terbuka. Tapi aku benar benar merindukan moment manis setiap paginya dimana baekhyun akan mengecup ringan keningku ataupun sebaliknya. Hanya sekedar memberi warna baru di pagi hari sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi hitam dan putih.

apa yang ku bicarakan?

KREKK..

ah biarkan itu hanya angin,

"guten morgen honey, sleep tight eum?"

dan ternyata aku salah,

itu suara lembut 'suami' ku yang berada di ambang pintu dengan membawakan sarapan pagi untukku tapi jika melihat jumlah roti disana sepertinya itu untuk kami berdua , lantas ku buka mataku sepenuhnya, detik itu pula aku masih bersyukur kepada tuhan karena bagaimana pun aku masih di peruntungkan untuk melihat wajah bersinarnya dan lengkung bibir khas yang membuatnya semakin cantik,

Park Baekhyun ku,

lantas ku bangun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah dengan gontai, menghampirinya serta dapat sedikit kulihat dari celah tangan yang ku gunakan untuk mengusap mukaku, 'baekhyun' sedikit mengulum senyum, meletakkan nampan yang berisi 4 potong roti dan kembali dengan merentangkan tangan mungilnya dengan imut, seperti seolah olah aku akan jatuh di pelukannya, layaknya aku saat mabuk pada akhir November kemarin di kedai daging.

"ahh, baekhyunnie.. aku jatuh .. aah"

dengan acting ku yang di bawah rata-rata yah aku berpura pura tertidur dalam pelukannya ketika dia berhasil memelukku, ku sedikit bertumpu pada bahu putih yang sedikit err~ terbuka karena seingatku kerah kaus ini sobek karena 'aktivitas malam' yang kami favoritkan. Yap bisa di bilang pihak ku lah yang terlalu semangat hehe,

"bayi besar masih mengantuk eoh? sayangnya ini waktunya sarapan pemalas"

Ku tersenyum dalam keadaan kantuk yang masih menguasaiku,

Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun mengusap punggungku dengan lembut dan berakhir dengan pukulan gemas bersamaan ketika dia mengucapkan 'pemalas' serta ada sedikit nada mengejek disana,

Dan aku benar benar menyukai ini.

Sungguh aku rela menukarkan kenikmatan duniawiku hanya untuk menghabiskan waktuku dengan salah satu makhluk yang kuyakini bahwa Yang Maha Kuasa menciptakannya untuk ku.

Egois? Memang, tapi aku bersumpah ini hanya berlaku pada _park baekhyun _ku.

Dan terkadang aku pun berfikir, Tuhan pun sangat mencintai byun baekhyun ku ini.

Karena dalam waktu cepat..

Tuhan akan mengambil baekhyun untuk..

_Pulang.._

* * *

_Flashback_

_Author pov_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_27 november 2012, 17.00 P.M , seoul internasional hospital_

_"ah baekhyunnie, kau sudah pulang yah? Aku akan menjemput emm sekitar 1 jam lagi,"_

_"…"_

_"maafkan aku baekhyunnie, kau bisa membeli semua cheese cake itu atau, nougat itu jika kau bosan menungguku dan aku berusaha untuk mempercepat rapat ini"_

_"…"_

_"tentu saja, beli lah sebanyak yang kau mau dear"_

_"…."_

_"terimakasih kembali sayang, aku juga mencintaimu.. lebih banyak.."_

_PIP_

_Terlihat namja tinggi dengan wajah kalutnya menyudahi pembicaraan dengan seseorang disana, namun kekalutan itu berhasil ia sembunyikan sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan 'baekhyun' pada kondisi chanyeol saat kini. Yap tidak ada perubahan nada dalam gaya berbicara chanyeol ._

_Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol di kejutkan dengan hasil lembaran plastic bening hitam yang bergambar sebuah organ dalam manusia yang di lindungi tulang tengkorak. Apalagi kalau bukan gambar sebuah otak. Dan chanyeol menemukan benda aneh itu di atas lemari kayu mahoni di kamar mereka, lebih tepatnya benda aneh itu adalah hasil ronsen paru paru seorang Byun Baekhyun. suaminya sendiri.._

_"silahkan duduk tuan.." sahut seorang dokter bersurai hitam dan mata hazelnya yang berbingkai kacamata minus, sekilas melihat kertas memastikan nama sang klien "park chanyeol?"_

_Chanyeol membenarkan kerah kemeja dan menarik kursi untuk duduk, "terimakasih dokter kim" chanyeol sedikit merasakan lega karena nyatanya 'baekhyun' pernah di tangani oleh dokter yang wajah nyaris seperti malaikat menurut chanyeol._

_"ada keluhan apa tuan chanyeol?"_

_Ucap dokter kim, memecahkan lamunan chanyeol yang tertuju pada lampu yang menggantung manja di langit langit ruangan itu. Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan amplop coklat yang berisi hasil ronsenan dada baekhyun. Dengan tangan yang nyaris bergetar hebat chanyeol menyerahkan hasil ronsenan itu._

_Dokter kim sedikit melihat hasil ronsenan itu, dan tidak mebutuhkan waktu lama untuk memahami bentuk apa yang di gambarkan dalam hasil ronsenan itu, dokter kim sedikit menggaruk lehernya, keningnya berkerut di sertai helaan nafas berat, yang telah chanyeol tarik kesimpulannya bahwa ini.._

_Pertanda buruk, soal Baekhyunnya._

_"anda suami dari park baekhyun?"_

_Sahut dokter kim se tenang mungkin agar tidak membuat chanyeol hancur berkeping keping karena ucapannya.  
Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, dan tanpa ia sadari bulir keringat jatuh membentuk sebuah bulatan basah di blue jeansnya. Chanyeol benar benar tersiksa dengan keadaan kalut seperti ini._

_"baekhyun tidak memberi tahu kau kalau.."_

_Dokter kim sedikit memberi jeda pada obrollannya, ketika pupil mata chanyeol sedikit membesar dan bertanda bahwa dia benar benar dalam keadaan berbohong dengan kata lain chanyeol benar benar menyembunyikan kekalutannya di hadapan dokter kim._

_Chanyeol merapatkan jari jarinya dan ia tumpukan pada tepi meja berdekatan dengan vas bunga, chanyeol mengulum senyum "lanjutkan dokter.. saya baik baik saja" tepatnya chanyeol membaca fikiran dokter muda ini._

_Dokter kim memijat keningnya sekilas. "baiklah, Byun baekhyun.." dokter kim menghela nafas sebentar._

_"Tepat 8 bulan yang lalu dia mengidap sebuah penyakit yang benar benar ganas. Baekhyun mengidap kanker otak ini memang terdengar umum, tapi kanker yang baekhyun idap memiliki sel kanker yang berkembang sangatlah cepat, "_

_"baekhyun lahir dengan kelainan yang langka, bahkan saya baru sekali melihat kasus seperti ini, baekhyun memiliki system imun yang akan hilang 1 juta sel tiap tahunnya, dan itu yang menyebabkan sel kanker yang terus berkembang menggerogoti organ dalam baekhyun , bahkan untuk tahap yang lebih parahnya, baekhyun bisa mengidap HIV/AIDS"_

_DUG.._

_Bahkan chanyeol dapat mendengar jelas detak jantungnya yang cukup keras, dan menyebabkan kerongkongannya mengering, dada kirinya berdenyut dan itu sakit bukan main. Chanyeol mengalami siksaan batin kali ini,_

_"dan saya harap anda benar benar kuat park chanyeol-ssi, baekhyun sudah memasuki stadium 2, bahkan waktu baekhyun tidak cukup banyak bisa di bilang sekitar 6 bulan lagi"_

_Chanyeol membatu,_

_Demi tuhan dia amat tersiksa dalam diamnya, orang yang ia cintai dengan kejamnya tuhan memberikan sebuah cobaan yang membuat baekhyun akan lenyap,_

_Tuhan tidak adil untuknya kali ini,_

_Entah apa kesalahan chanyeol hingga dia mendapatkan awal dimana sebuah kehancuran yang akan terasa nyata untuknya._

_Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, di pejamkan matanya erat di balik telapak tangan yang kini ia gunakan sepenuhnya untuk menahan tangis, chanyeol berusaha menetralisirkan sesak di dada sebelah kirinya untuk memulai omongan. Dan itu sakit bukan main._

_"adakah jalan keluarnya.. dokter kim?"_

_Chanyeol berucap, dengan suara yang sedikit parau serta wajah pucatnya yang lebih putih dari bunga hydrangea di pekarangan rumahnya._

_Dokter kim merapatkan kedua tangannya, matanya melihat ke ujung ibu jarinya, sejenak berfikir untuk .menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol,_

_"nihil chanyeol-ssi, sebenarnya kita bisa melakukan pengangkatan kanker, tetapi resikonya terlalu besar karena kondisi tubuh baekhyun-"_

_"berapa pun.. akan ku bayar dokter kim"_

_Terlihat sedikit penekanan pada nada bicara chanyeol, chanyeol frustasi._

_"tidak bisa karena peluang gagal dalam operasi ini sangatlah besar, saya benar benar minta maaf chanyeol-ssi, kini baekhyun hanya tergantung pada obat obatan atau.. pengawasanmu"_

_"jangan terlalu terpaut pada umur baekhyun yang.." dokter kim memberi jeda, dan sedikit memberikan body language berupa tanda kutip dari jarinya. "sebentar.. percayalah suamimu akan hidup lebih lama lagi park chanyeol-ssi" dokter kim menepuk pelan bahu chanyeol yang bergetar._

_Chanyeol kembali mengusap wajahnya, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar ketika telapak tangannya menapak di pahanya, chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit tersenyum. Bahkan tanpa berkedip pun air mata yang chanyeol bendung jatuh dengan sendirinya_

_"terimakasih dokter atas penjelasannya.."_

_"1 lagi park chanyeol, namun di balik ini.. baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang.. tidak semua pria memilikinya, bisa di bilang ini sebuah anugrah"_

_"apa itu dokter?"_

* * *

_Seoul, kedai daging gangnam, 20.30 p.m_

_Chanyeol berjalan gontai menelusuri pinggiran jalan, dengan tangan gemetar chanyeol mengambil kunci mobil dan membuka mobil lanser hitamnya, bau alcohol di sertai kepulan uap dari mulutnya mendominasi aroma tubuh chanyeol yang tidak sewangi yang baekhyun bilang berbau lavender pagi hari . Yaps chanyeol mabuk dia menghabiskan 3 botol soju di kedai daging yang ia datangi 3 jam yang lalu, factor utamanya, yah siapa sih yang tidak stress dengan berita 3 jam lalu yang sukses menghilangkan 50% kadar kesadaran chanyeol saat ini. Bahkan aku sangat khawatir bagaimana nasib chanyeol saat ini untuk membawa sebuah kendaraan menuju tempat berjarak 9 kilometer dari rumah mereka? Bahkan chanyeol lupa akan janjinya untuk menjemput baekhyun tadi sore._

_Chanyeol memperhatikan lembaran amplop coklat tadi di jok sebelahnya, chanyeol meremas amplop tersebut hingga buku tangannya memutih, tak lama dari itu terdengar isak tangis yang chanyeol tahan selama duduk di ruang dokter kim tadi._

_"tuhan.. bolehkah aku membencimu?"_

_Chanyeol menggenggam erat setir mobil dengan kening yang terkadang ia adukan/? Dengan stir semakin keras hingga dahi chanyeol memerah. Chanyeol frustasi._

_"baekhyunku, oh tuhan ku mohon"_

_Air mata bergerombol membasahi pipinya membuat cabang dan jatuh di amplop coklat itu, terbentuklah bulatan kecil basah membuat pudar cap dari rumah sakit itu._

_"tidak boleh, tidak boleh ada yang mengambil.. baekhyun dari ku"_

_Dan saat itu pula chanyeol menginjak kopling mobilnya dan melesat ke badan jalan seoul._

* * *

_park's house, 21:16 p.m_

_"ahh.. selesai!"_

_Desah pelan baekhyun, sambil menepuk nepuk tangannya dari gula gula brigaderio warna warni yang ia gunakan untuk menggarnish kue softcakenya. Tak lupa menempelkan buah kiwi dan Sunkist di sekeliling kue tersebut, menempelkan lilin berbentuk angka 25 yang menunjukan usia 'chanyeol' saat ini. Hari ini merupakan ulang tahun suaminya._

_"syukurlah kau tidak menjemputku tadi, pabo dobi"_

_Baekhyun terkikik kecil sambil melepaskan apron hitamnya, namun tawa baekhyun berhenti seketika ketika mendengar pintu rumah yang seseorang buka dengan hentakan keras._

_Dengan tubuh bergetar sembari meremas apron hitamnya hingga kusut, baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya._

_"si.. siapa?"_

_Sahut baekhyun dengan suara bergetar, dengan nyali kecil baekhyun berjalan sangat pelan, menghampiri sumber suara,_

_"baekhyun-ah, ini.. aku"_

_"ya tuhan, park chanyeol AHH-"_

_Pekik baekhyun tertahan ketika sosok jangkung di hadapannya mulai terhuyung ke depan, baekhyun menangkapnya di senderkannya dagu chanyeol di bahu baekhyun dengan posisi mreka yang terduduk di ambang pintu, bau alcohol masih mendominasi chanyeol hingga baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya suaminya ini dekat dengan minuman seperti itu, se kalut kalutnya park chanyeol dia lebih memilih melempar batu di sungai han hingga membuat beberapa ikan disana mengambang dan.. tewas. Tangan kanan baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung chanyeol dan menyisir helai rambut chanyeol dengan jemarinya kirinya. Dengan setengah sadar chanyeol menggumamkan nama baekhyun di sertai ulasan senyum bodoh dari sudut bibir kirinya._

_"maafkan.. aku hik.. sayang"_

_Sahut chanyeol di sela sela cegukkannya, sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang baekhyun yang kurus,_

_"mmm tidak apa chanyeol-ah, ada apa hemm?"_

_Baekhyun meraup pipi chanyeol dengan telapak tangan mungilnya, dengan lembut baekhyun memandang kedua mata chanyeol yang sayu jangan lupakan cengiran bodoh chanyeol yang terus mengembang ketika baekhyun terus mengusap pipinya._

_"mau ku buatkan susu chanyeol-ah? Tunggu sebentar ne?"_

_Ketika baekhyun hendak berdiri, chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan baekhyun hingga baekhyun kembali pada posisi semula, namun dengan chanyeol yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher baekhyun. Bahu chanyeol bergetar, baekhyun sedikit membelalakan matanya ketika dia mulai merasa kaus bagian bahunya mulai basah, dan setelah itu di susul isak tangis chanyeol. Chanyeol menangis sejadi jadinya._

_"cha-chanyeol-ah ada apa dear?"_

_"sakit.. hik baekhyun-ah.. sungguh"_

_"kumohon, aku tersiksa melihatnya chanyeol-ah, tolong ceritakan. Hemm?"_

_Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, perlahan mengusap bulir air mata yang lolos dari pelupuk mata sabit baekhyun._

_"berjanjilah..hik.. baekhyun-ah"_

_"akan kulakukan park chanyeol"_

_"berjanjilah, kau.. akan selamanya hik.. bersamaku"_

_Baekhyun tersenyum simpul sampil menyisir kembali helaian brunette chanyeol._

_"tanpa kau minta aku akan melakukannya chanyeol,"_

_"janganlah. Hik.. kau berfikir kalau.. hik suatu saat nanti.. kita akan berpi-.. hik sah, baekkie-ya"_

_"mmm tentu sampai kapanpun chanyeol-ah, aku berjanji,"_

_Baekhyun mengulas senyum sekkilas mengecup bibir chanyeol yang sedikit memucat,_

_"terimakasih.. nae-sarang"_

_Chanyeol memeluk kembali baekhyun. Lebih erat hingga baekhyun berpindah posisi menjadi terduduk di pangkuan chanyeol._

_Dengan gerakan pelan baekhyun memindahkan kepalanya kesisi telinga kanan chanyeol, dan setengah berbisik baekhyun berucap "saengil chukkae Park Chanyeol, jadilah yang terbaik di umur 25 ini, tetaplah jadi chanyeol yang sebelumnya, yang ku cintai, apapun, bagaimanapun dan siapapun engkau, selamat ulang tahun sayang" baekhyun mengecup pipi chanyeol,_

_Chanyeol mebelalakan mata bagaimanapun dia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya._

_Terlalu.._

_"make a wish?"_

_Sahut baekhyun sambil mencolek manja hidung chanyeol._

"_hiduplah.. hiduplah lebih lama byun baekhyun.. apapun yang terjadi aku akan membantumu untuk.. hidup lebih lama"_

* * *

Chanyeol pov

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ku mengusap kaca wastafel yang kini berembun, menampilkan wajahku yang sayu dan helaian rambut yang basah, sejak 30 menit yang lalu aku berada di kamar mandi ini, selain melakukan aktifitas pagi yah contohnya seperti mandi, namun di sisi lain kejadian itu.. kejadian yang terus melekat di memory otakku, bagaimana dokter itu, dan wajah baekhyun yang tersenyum sangat manis.. seakan akan dirinya 'sangat' baik baik saja. Ku kembali merenungkan itu.

Baekhyun benar benar kuat..

Tapi sekuat apapun dirinya..

Penyakit itu mulai menampakan ciri cirinya, baekhyun mulai lupa tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri , baekhyun sering sekali mengalami _amnesia_ jangka dekat, dia mulai lupa..

Bahkan aku sempat berfikir, tidak apa jika baekhyun melupakan diriku, asal dia masih bisa bernafas dan tertawa. Aku sangat yakin bahwa aku tidak apa apa saat itu juga.

"chanyeol-ah sedang apa kau? Kau merusak keran shower lagi hah?!"

Lantas ku sedikit mengulas senyum.

Suara lengkingannya yang khas jika di dengar dari nada bicaranya, baekhyun sedang berkacak pinggang saat ini di depan pintu seraya mengetuk pintu dengan ritme cepat.

"tidak baekhyun-ah, aku sedang mencukur kumisku"

Jawabku asal.

"ayolah sarapan mulai dingin yeol, ishhh"

Baekhyun sedikit mendengus dan berjalan menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi dengan langkah kaki yang di hentakkan. Lucu seperti biasanya,

Dan tawa ringanku mulai berhenti setelah di kejutkan dengan benda tipis bergaris panjang yang menunjukan 2 garis merah di tengahnya benda ini bertengger di sisi kanan wastafel . dan bodohnya lagi kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? jangan bilang benda ini benda yang berhubungan dengan penyakit sialan itu?

Dengan sangat penasaran mau tidak mau aku harus menghampiri baekhyun agar yah, aku cukup tersiksa dengan rasa penasaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Author pov,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KLEK,

"dan sekarang kau merasa lapar chanyeol-ah"

Baekhyun meninju pelan dada chanyeol sehingga sang empu terhuyung kebelakang dengan hazelnya yang terus menatap lurus ke dalam manic baekhyun. Seolah olah chanyeol mencari jawaban disana atas perihal benda aneh yang kali ini berada di genggamannya.

"dear,?"

"apa?!"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya sembari mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"jika aku bertanya maukah kau menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

Air muka baekhyun berubah, perlahan jemari lentiknya turun kali ini baekhyun hanya sibuk acara mremas ujung sweaternya sembari mengigit bibir plumnya, sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya hingga suaranya tercekat dan lidahnya menjadi kelu untuk berucap. Baekhyun gugup.

"perihal.. apa?"

chanyeol tersenyum sembari mencengkram pelan bahu baekhyun, karena chanyeol tau baekhyunnya sedang gugup, hanya sekedar untuk merilekskan saja tubuh baekhyun yang cukup bergetar. Namun Nampak ganjil karena tangan kanan chanyeol mengepal, hanya tangan kiri chanyeol yang mencengkram bahu baekhyun.

Ohh tidak,

Kau ketahuan byun baekhyun.

"eoh?! Itu darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Sahut baekhyun spontan membuat pergerakan chanyeol berhenti, sambil menunjuk benda tipis yang di genggam chanyeol.

"aku butuh kejelasann untuk benda ini dear, bisa kau jelaskan ?"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya sembari menatap manic baekhyun yang terus bergerak gerak untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan si jangkung ini.

Dan jangan lupa kebiasaan buruk baekhyun yang selalu menggigit bibir ketika gugup, dan itu hanya membuat fantasi negative chanyeol semakin buruk saja. Dengan keadaan baekhyun yang seperti ini chanyeol seolah yakin bahwa benda yang kini ia genggam hanya memperkuat kenyataan soal penya_

"itu.. sebuah.. test pack..yeol"

KRETEK(?)

okay baekhyun kau terlalu keras meremas tangannmu

"test pack? Untuk apa baekhyun-ah?"

Dan ternyata chanyeol belum puas dengan jawaban baekhyun,

Yap park chanyeol, jika kau sering ke menonton televisi mungkin kau tau fungsi benda itu.

"ungg.. aku.."

"iyaa dear?"

"aku.. aku.. mengandung anakmu chanyeol-ah,"

DEG

"kau.. serius byun baekhyun?"

" aku tau ini benar benar aneh, dan mana ada lelaki bisa hamil, tapi kenyataannya aku benar benar hamil yeol,"

Dan siapapun disana tolong pukul bagian apapun di tubuh chanyeol, karena chanyeol hanya termanggu seolah tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan berdiri.

perutnya seperti ada yang menggelitik,

Rasanya benar benar menyenangkan,

uh dia benar benar bingung untuk menanggapi baekhyun yang kini tertunduk dan asyik memainkan jarinya.

"ku mohon.. jangan membeci ku,"

Baekhyun terduduk di tepi kasur sembari memainkan jari chanyeol yang masih menatap.. bingung? Kosong? Entahlah benar benar tidak bisa di deskripsikan,

"dia.."

sahut baekhyun sambil mengusap perutnya perlahan,

"usianya baru 2 minggu.."

Sahut baekhyun kembali, dengan posisi yang sama. Tertunduk seolah olah hal ini merupakan kesalahannya yang besar.

_"Tepat 8 bulan yang lalu dia mengidap sebuah penyakit yang benar benar ganas. Baekhyun mengidap kanker otak"_

_"aku mengandung anakmu chanyeol-ah.."_

_"jangka umur baekhyun hanyalah 6 bulan"_

Dua kalimat dokter kim dan baekhyun itu terus berputar di otak chanyeol, menyebabkan pening dan pelemasan pada sendi sendi di kaki chanyeol,

BRUK

Dan finally,

Air mata park chanyeol, lolos menelusuri pipinya dan terakhir air mata itu tidak sengaja melewati bibir chanyeol yang tengah.. Tersenyum

Entahlah itu tangisan bahagia? Atau terluka? Err sangat sulit di baca,

_"jadi inikah yang dokter kim bilang sebagai anugrah?.. oh tuhan.. Ini benar benar indah"_

Batin chanyeol .

_"dan setelah itu kau akan mengambilnya tuhan?..tidakkah ini terlalu kejam?"_

Chanyeol merengkuh dadanya kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinued**

**Big thanks for**

tomatocherry , ahrahenry897 , SyJessi22, CHOcocolate, Uchiha Chiba Asuka, wahyuthetun  
aiiu d'freaky, Nada Lim, , ChanLoveBaek, , DobiPanda, guest, chanchan 10 (´⌣`ʃ ƪ)

**Eotte otte reader sayang? Aneh yah? Wkwk maap kan maklumi saja, author ga begitu berpengalaman dalam membuat fanfic mmm anggep aja ini pemulaan :D pada bingung ga kenapa baekhyun hyung bisa hamil? Wkwk secara gitu yah dia cowo kok bisa hamil, adakah yang mikir gitu? :D nanti author jelasin di chap selanjutnya deh kenapa baek bisa hamil :D kalau reviewnya banyak insyaallah author lanjutin, soal penyakit baekhyun hyung author mengarang ngarang ria hohoho xD gimme your best comment jusseyo **(´⌣`ʃ ƪ)


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya author minta maaf duh baru update sekarang -_-asdfghjkl author di sibukkan dengan pkl jadi ga sempet buat nerusin ni ff geje hehe, okedah buat yang gasabar buat nungguin ini chapter langsung cuss baca aja deh jangan lupa reviewnya boleh kali yah :D

Aduh satu lagi wkwk, ini Baekhyun bukan kena HIV duh jadi ngakak xD ini Baekhyun kena kanker otak keles/? Makannya baca dari chapter 1 reader sayang xD

Preview chap 1

'

'

'

'

'

'

'  
"jadi inikah yang dokter kim bilang sebagai anugrah?.. oh tuhan.. Ini benar benar indah"

Batin Chanyeol .

"dan setelah itu kau akan mengambilnya tuhan?..tidakkah ini terlalu kejam?"

Chanyeol merengkuh dadanya kuat.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

CHAPTER 2

(ini fluffnya dan anunya/? agak di banyakin xD)

Flashback 27 november 2012, seoul international hospital

"terimakasih dokter atas penjelasannya.."

"1 lagi park Bhanyeol, namun di balik ini.. Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang.. tidak semua pria memilikinya, bisa di bilang ini sebuah anugrah"

"apa itu dokter?"

Dokter Kim melepas kacamatanya dan menepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ini disertai ulasan senyum lembut yang membuat jantung chanyeol berdegup sangatlah kencang.

Hey ini bukan seperti yang kalian fikir.

Mana mungkin Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada dokter ini.

Chanyeol hanya gugup, entahlah di benaknya perihal Baekhyun yang sakit sudah sukses membuat setengah dari akal sehatnya menghilang.

"Baekhyun menderita kelainan interseks..tenanglah mungkin untuk 'keluarga kecil' kalian ini bukanlah masalah, Baekhyun memiliki kelainan pada kromosom di hormonnya, kromosom itu rusak yang menyebabkan Baekhyun memiliki sebuah 'rahim'"

"Kemungkinan besar keluarga kecil kalian akan di anugrahi kehadiran seorang anak 

'

'

'

'

'

'

* * *

13.21 p.m

"Baekhyun-ah hmmm"

Chanyeol menghirup dalam dalam aroma manis yang menyeruak dari perpotongan antara leher dan bahu baekhyun, terkadang jemari kurusnya dengan jahil menurunkan kerah kaus abu abu itu hingga bahu putih Baekhyun terlihat.

"hmmm?"

Sahut Baekhyun pelan sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya di helaian brunette chanyeol, mengingat posisi Baekhyun adalah duduk di jendela dan Chanyeol yang berdiri sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"ummhh~ chann"

Jemari Baekhyun yang awalnya mengusap pelan rambut Chanyeol kini menjadi remasan tatkala Chanyeol menghisap pelan bahunya, menggit, dan terakhir tangan besarnya menyelinap ke dalam kaus dan mengelus punggung hangat Baekhyun.

"gomawo Baek. Ini hadiah yang betul betul indah"

Sahut Chanyeol, sambil meraup bibir plum Baekhyun, di lumatnya pelan tidak memberi kesan bahwa ciumannya menuntut, lembut dan hangat..  
Hingga memudahkan Baekhyun untuk merubah posisi kepalanya, dan setidaknya mudah mengambil jeda untuk bernafas.

"eungh.. chan.. ha-hadiah apa?"

Sahut Baekhyun terbata, karena ciuman Chanyeol turun ke rahang putih Baekhyun, Badannya mulai gelisah tat kala tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai mengelus perutnya yang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan tidak akan 'rata' lagi.

Yap, seseorang yang akan menetap di dalam perutnya.

"terimakasih untuk lahir ke dunia ini.."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut, dan sang empu hanya memejamkan mata, menahan gejolak aneh di perutnya yang akan membuat Baekhyun reflek ingin memluk erat namja jangkung di hadapannya ini, dan menciumi wajahnya.

Namun Baekhyun sadar, karena ia akan berakhir di 'permainan ranjang´mereka dengan status 'kalah'.

"terimakasih telah menjadi seseorang yang penuh dengan kasih.."

Chanyeol menegecup pelan kedua mata sabit baekhyun.

"dan.. terimakasih karena kau telah mengandung anakku"

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya menatap langsung ke dalam manik coklat chanyeol, teduh..

Sangatlah teduh dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari dirinya dibuat tersenyum oleh tatapan hangat Chanyeol. Tatapan yang sangat baekhyun rindukan setiap detiknya, yang membuatnya yakin bahwa dia 'bertahan'hanya untuk lelaki jangkung yang hobby bermain game ini. Hangat dan nyaman seolah olah kau tenggelam dalam manik coklat beningnya, dan Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan jika tatapan ini akan hilang bersamaan dengan dirinya yang akan 'menghilang' dari sisi namja yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya ini. Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dan.. seseorang yang sedang menetap di perutnya.

"Terimakasih kembali Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan sayang, tanpa ia sadari dengan tidak tahu sopan santunnya air mata baekhyun mengalir di pipir chubbynya dan membentuk bulatan basah di kemeja soft blue Chanyeol. Bohong besar Chanyeol tidak merasakan pundaknya basah dan dada Baekhyun yang terkadang kembang kempis menahan isaknya.

Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun bukan menangis karena terharu akan ucapan terimakasihnya.

Hanya saja Chanyeol yakin, bahwa Baekhyunnya menangisi kesalahannya karena suatu saat akan meninggalkannya,

Pernahkan kau mendengar? Bahwa seseorang memiliki ikatan batin jika cinta mereka terlalu kuat?

Chanyeol mengalaminya saat dia bersama pria mungil yang senang bermain piano ini.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, lelaki berambut brunette itu menangis tanpa isakan,

"bisakah kau putar kembali waktu yang sangat berharga itu Tuhan? Agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku dulu yang mungkin 'karma'nya datang untuk saat ini? Baekhyunku.. kumohon" –Chanyeol 

* * *

4 month later

'

'

'

'

'

'

16 march 2013, 08.23 A.M

"anghh.. ahh chan-chanyeol henti- kan ahh"

Baekhyun mendesah manja dan kakinya merasa pegal ketika harus melingkar di pinggang namja yang sibuk mengulum bibir tipisnya sesekali tangan besarnya memijat kemaluan Baekhyun yang masih ditutupi underwear yang membuat namja mungil ini bergerak gusar dan semakin gencar meremas rambut brunette Chanyeol dan kemeja blue blacknya yang sudah kusut.

Yap, semua ini berawal dari morning kiss yang biasa dilakukan oleh mereka sebelum Chanyeol berangkat ke kantornya dan setelahnya akan bergelut dengan kertas kertas yang harus ia tanda tangani. Namun karena tatapan sayu Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol untuk segera mengerjai tubuhnya, sepertinya Chanyeol akan mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke kantor dan bercinta dengan suami mungilnya seharian.

"kau sungguh ingin menghentikannya"

Chanyeol meniup niup telinga Baekhyun yang sebelumnya ia kulum hingga memerah sembari tangannya mengelus perut Baekhyun yang mulai membesar, dan mencubit nipple pinknya yang mencuat akibat perlakuannya. Tubuh Baekhyun memiliki zat yang tidak di miliki oleh morphine sehingga Chanyeol dibuat kecanduan oleh aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang seperti bayi dan bunga crysan –fikir Chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum geli seiring darah dalam tubuhnya memompa deras hingga berhenti di kedua pipi mulusnya, membuat semburat merah manis dengan peluh yang menggantung manja di rambut honey brownnya. Terkadang Chanyeol mencuri pandang ketika dirinya disibukan dengan menghisap perpotongan leher Baekhyun, memandang wajah suaminya dengan mata sipitnya yang memejam erat dan bibir plumnya yang ia gigit, menahan desahan erotis yang membuat libido Chanyeol meninggi. Oh menggairahkan..

"kau- harus.. ahh beker-ja sayang"

Sahut Baekhyun di selal sela desahannya yang ia tahan. Baekhyun menarik rambut belakang Chanyeol agar berhenti mengerjai kedua anatominya (re : nipple)yang ia terus hisap dan terkadang di cubit gemas oleh lelaki jangkung ini. Namun Baekhyun menyesali perbuatannya, kini di hadapannya Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat seksi dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, mata bulatnya yang sayu, dasi hitam yang longgar hinga menampakan tulang selankanya yang seksi, dan bibir mengkilap yang sedikit terbuka. Perlu kalian catat sekarang Chanyeol menatap shit-apa-lagi-dear? Baekhyun, membuat sang empu hanya menelan salivanya dalam diam, melihat penampilan suaminya yang berantakan.. namun ia akui dia sangat seksi.

"kita buat dia kembar sayang"

Sahut Chanyeol, berbisik dengan nada rendah yang membuat Baekhyun merinding. Pertama karena ini masih pagi dan tentu sangat dingin, kedua karena tangan besar Chanyeol perlahan melucuti kemeja putih besar milik Baekhyun (sebenarnya ini milik Chanyeol) hingga sebatas pinggangnya.

"pabo"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, sambil menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol dan menenggelamkannya kembali dalam pelukan hangat Baekhyun. Membiarkan suaminya meraup tonjolan di tenggorokannya. Namun sesuatu dalam perut Baekhyun menuntut sang empu untuk mengeluarkannya. Ini bukanlah cairan khas klimaks sesudah foreplay yang biasa Baekhyun keluarkan ketika ia berhasil mencapai titik kenikmatannya. Melainkan sesuatu yang ia harus keluarkan melewati tenggorokannya, efeknya cukup lumayan karena perutnya terasa di peras membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya di sela sela desahannya. Dan finally dengan sangat terpaksa ia mendorong Chanyeol dan berlari ke toilet berakhir dengan tidak elitnya Baekhyun bersimpuh di depan kloset sembari mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"ungh, Baek"

Ringis Chanyeol, ketika dirinya terhuyung ke belakang dengan pinggulnya menabrak ujung kanan bagian meja, ashh menyakitkan pasti..

Namun mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna ketika mendengar suaminya mengeluarkan suara khas orang yang muntah, bergegas Chanyeol berlari mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera pinggulnya sesaat. Dan di temukannya lah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk diatas kloset yang sedang mengelap sudut bibirnya menggunakan tisue.

"Baek, gwenchanna?"

Chanyeol bersimpuh di atara lutut Baekhyun menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk sembari meremas tisuenya dengan kuat hingga tangan kurus itu gemetar.

"Dear?"

Sahut Chanyeol kembali karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Baekhyun, dengan pelan Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun, di genggamnya penuh sayang dan ia kecup sekilas, membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega dan berinisiatif untuk berani menatap pria jangkung ini.

"chanyeol-ah.. maafkan"

Sahut Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya. Habis menangis rupanya –fikir Chanyeol

"kenapa hmm?"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"aku mengeluarkan.. darah.. dari mulutku Chanyeol-ah"

'

'

'

'

_DEG_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

* * *

28 april, 04:32 P.M

Chanyeol Pov

Senang? Tentu saja. Kehamilan Baekhyun memasuki bulan keempat, perutnya semakin membesar dan keinginan anehnya yang mulai mengada ada, um orang bilang sih itu ngidam. Tapi entahlah apapun keinginannya itu selalu aku penuhi. Yah bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa membiarkan malaikat kecilku itu behenti untuk tersenyum. Selama Baekhyun masih memiliki 'umur' dan aku masih mampu untuk menyanggupinya, kenapa tidak?

Namun disini lah awal dimana kehancuranku berlangsung, dimana Baekhyun selalu mengalami amnesia yang benar benar jaraknya sangat dekat. Berakhir dengan semalamannya aku menangis dalam diam menatap wajah damainya yang terlelap.. seakan dia baik baik saja.

"Chanyeol, apa kau ingat barusan aku ingin memesan apa? Unghh kepalaku sangat sakit untuk mengingatnya kembali, apa kau tau?"

Ucap Baekhyun gugup sembari membalik balikan menunya, dan tanpa ia sadari ia membaca menu itu dalam keadaan terbalik.

Dengan sabarnya aku tersenyum kembali, dan membetulkan letak menunya.

"kau memesan salad buah, dan sedikit cemilan?"

"ahh iya benar, appamu pintar geurae?"

Sahut Baekhyun sambil berbicara pada perutnya sendiri, sesekali ia usap dengan jemarinya yang tenggelam di dalam sweater rajutnya. Entahlah sampai kapan aku mampu menikmati/? Tingkah lakunya yang terlampau manis. Ck ini terlalu tiba tiba.

"yeol?"

"hmm?"

"kepalaku sakit lagi umh? Berputar"

* * *

May 02, 16:13 pm

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Author pov

"chanyeol-ah, bisa kah kau bantu aku untuk melepaskan baju ini?"

Lirih baekhyun, sambil menggigil dengan pelipis yang mengeluarkan keringat, Bohong besar dia merasa baik baik saja, rasanya kepalanya akan pecah dalam itungan detik dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum.. untuk meyankinkan suami tercintanya 'aku baik baik saja tak perlu khawatir'

Entahlah serapih apapun Baekhyun menyembunyikan perihal penyakitnya, yahh Tuhan tidak pernah tidur Baek, mungkin Tuhan terlalu mencintai Chanyeol, sehingga diriNya dengan penuh kasih sayang membiarkan Chanyeol tau perihal penyakitmu. Yeah, dengan itu Chanyeol mengetahui.. dan melindungi mu.. dalam sakit dan tangis murninya tanpa 'kau ketahui'

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, menghampiri suaminya yang terduduk di tepi kasur dengan wajah pucatnya. Tangan Chanyeol bergetar menggenggam sebuah botol plastik kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa butir obat kaplet berwarna hijau. Obat baekhyun?

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol terduduk diantara dua kaki baekhyun. Di tatap 2 manik coklat baekhyun yang sedikit mulai sedikit sinarnya akan 'menghilang'. Chanyeol takut luar biasa dan entah apa yang di liat di kedua mata Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya raksasa ini menitikan air mata sambil tertawa pelan.

"wae dear? Bisakah kau bantu aku? Mengapa kau menangis giant?"

Tangan kurus Baekhyun terulur mengusap pipi Chanyeol, Chanyeol memejamkan mata menikmati sensai lembut dari telapak tangan suaminya. Bukannya tenang Chanyeol semakin deras mengeluarkan air matanya sesekali ia kecup telapak tangan itu.

"aku bahagia karena memilikimu Baek"

'Bohong'

'harus seperti apa agar kau tidak meninggalkan ku Baek?' –Chanyeol

"aku juga giant"

Sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum oh tidak, coret ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum, bohong besar ia sangat ingin sekali menjerit, meringis, merintih dan mengaduh pada suaminya, namun setelah di fikir fikir.. itu hanya menambah beban hidup Chanyeol yang menurut Baekhyun sudah sangat repot bagi chanyeol untuk mengurusinya dan keluarga kecil mereka yang baekhyun kandung.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menapakkan tangannya di paha kanan Baekhyun sambil membuka genggaman tangannya, Baekhyun sempat melotot karena pasalnya di hapal betul itu benda, yang ia berhenti minum sejak ada seseorang di perutnya. Oh tidak itu terlalu bresiko untuk bayi kecil mereka jika di minum. Chanyeol mengambil nafas dan memantapka hatinya. Dia sudah capek untuk berpura pura!

"ini obatmu kan? mi-minum ini Baek"

Lirih Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kembali.

"kau nampak.. kesakitan"

"ku mohon aku tersiksa.. melihatmu seperti ini.. setiap hari"

"aku tau kau sakit,"

Chanyeol menangis dan tertawa kecil secara bersamaan, mendongak memandang wajah manis suaminya yang semakin kuat meremas telapak tangan chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Kumohon jangan menangis..

"tapi mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku eum?"

"aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mu huks, repot , maafkan aku maafkan aku"

Dan finally, namja yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol kini menangis, menangis di depan suaminya, bukan karena perihal ice cream strawberry yang meleleh, dan bukan juga karena anjing pomeraniannya tidak mau makan. Perihal penyakitnya yang semakin menggerogoti tubuh Baekhyun. Yang perlahan perlahan waktu pun berkompromi dengan penyakit kanker otak ini untuk 'mengambil' Baekhyun dari sisi seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan lelaki jangkung ini, yang secara tak langsung sudah ia berikan luka yang cukup dalam, benar Baek?

"dan aku sudah berhenti meminum obat ini chan"

Chanyeol mendongak kembali,

"wae?"

"setidaknya biarlah dia lahir.. aku sangat mencintai seseorang kini menetap di perutku, aku tak mau dia kenapa kenapa, hanya penyakit bodoh ini chan"

Chanyeol berdiri dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu, di ciumnya harum yang menguar dari rambut Baekhyun. Betapa dia akan sangat merindukan harum yang selalu menenangkan fisiknya dari kegiatan sehari hari.

"Baek.. kenapa ini rumit sekali?"

"bersyukurlah, karena Tuhan sangat mencintai kita sayang"

* * *

"Baek"

"mmm?"

"nama apa yang cocok untuk anak kita Baek hm?"

"sehun-ah, park sehun"

Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap perutnya perlahan yang sudah memasuki bulan ke 6,

"dia akan tampan, menawan, dan cerdik seperti ayahnya, dia juga akan pintar, berhati lembut, dan penyayang seperti ku"

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari merapatkan pelukannya pada suami mungilnya sebelum ia memasangkan seatbelt.

"mari kita saling mencintai, sampai kita lupa bahwa kau masih menderita penyakit itu Baek"

Bisik Chanyeol, dan sebagai balasannya Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dan mengusap punggung hangat Chanyeol.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

TBC xD

Doh maafkan author cuman bisa bikin segini duh xD ga nyangka ternyata responnya udah melebihi target xD yasudahlah cuss langsung ke kolom review, give your best reviem chingudeul ^^


End file.
